


The Syrup That Hold Us Together

by KingofPotet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au where the lions can turn into actual lions, Fluff, Gen, Hinted shallura if u squint, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofPotet/pseuds/KingofPotet
Summary: Even though they're fighting a war, the Lions are always there for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my sanity I decided to name all the lions by their colors like how Lance calls his Blue and Keith calls his Red. I didnt want to keep putting "the green lion" and "the black lion" so,,,,,  
> Also, I randomly made up the genders for their lions so dont yell at me pls--
> 
> IK THAT KEITH AND SHIRO WOULD PROLLY BE THE ONES TO WAKE UP THE EARLIEST BUT FOR MY SAKE, PLS JUST---
> 
> well anyway, my friend asked me to write something about the lions being actual lions so here I am with an unedited, very quickly written fic of PURE FLUFF AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Enjoy!

Hunk was finishing putting together the ingredients for his “space cookies.” It was a rare day where everything was peaceful, so he was sure it would last. Karma, right? Nope.

“Blue, come baaack!” Lance’s voice was still loud even blocked by the door, which soon opened by a bounding lion. In the process of Lance trying to catch his lion, she knocked into Hunk’s cookie trays -- the batter flew everywhere and landed on all three of them.

Despite all this, Hunk simply sighed. He should’ve known better than to hope for a day of peace.

“Gotcha!” Lance pounced on his lion and wrapped his arms around her neck securely. “Stop running off all the time! If you want to play, we can literally play anything else,”

Hunk tapped his foot in warning and it made Lance and Blue look up. Hunk raised an an eyebrow, making Blue duck her head in shame. She grumbled out something similar to a human apology but in lion noises. Hunk nodded, satisfied. “Now go away. I was gonna make everyone cookies but there’s only enough for everyone but you two…”

Lance groaned. “But your cookies are sooo good! I can't live without them, Hunk. Can't. Live.” he draped himself over his best friend dramatically and Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright, I got it so get off. I'll make more -- I only had one batch left anyway.”

Lance grinned brightly and quickly left the room, saying, “Thanks, buddy!”

Hunk shook his head fondly and got back to baking.

\---

Red and Blue sat and watched, tails swaying, as their paladins argued. Again.

“Your mullet is so stupid, why don't you cut it already?”

“Lance, this isn't even about my hair!”

“Shut your quiznak!”

“Oh my god, Lance, just--”

The two lions glanced at each other as the arguing pair finished up and stomped off in different directions. They seemed to share the same thoughts, for they got up and went to the opposite paladins. Blue headed to Keith’s room and Red headed to Lance’s room, ready to carry out whatever plan they had formed.

Blue hopped onto Keith’s bed where he was moping. He turned to her. “Blue? What are you doing here? If you're trying to get me to make up with Lance, forget it.”

She simply purred and lay her head on his lap. Keith couldn't help but smile a little and ran his hand through the fur on her head. “You're pretty cool, for Lance’s lion.”

Blue snorted as if agreeing, and the pair stayed by each other for the rest of the night.

 

Lance was muttering aloud in frustration about Keith when suddenly, Red padded in. “Oh, are you here to make it worse?” He huffed and glared at the wall.

Red nudged Lance’s leg with her nose and he raised his eyebrows. “What?” She wagged her hips and tail and crouched. Lance recognized this from his own lion. “You want me to play with you?”

Red replied by jumping a little and Lance grinned. “Keith probably doesn't play with you enough, does he? He's always training or something like the idiot he is.”

The last part made Red growl protectively, and Lance raised his hands defensively. “Sorry! But still, I'd be glad to play,”

Red returned to her playful attitude. Lance stood and said, “You ready?”

After they ran around after each other, tumbling and pouncing and pawing at each other, they fell fast asleep almost as soon as they hit Lance’s bed.

 

The next day, Lance and Keith met in the lounge with the other's lion by their sides. “So,” Keith started awkwardly, “they probably set all of this up.”

“Yeah, probably.”

After a moment of silence, they both smiled at each other, then laughed. During this, Red and Blue smiled at each other with their eyes and switched places. Blue was back by Lance and Red by Keith, and all was right with the world. Well, until they would have another silly argument.

\---

Pidge typed away on her computer, frustrated. “Agh, why can't I figure this out? It shouldn't be too complicated, but I'm having so much trouble! I'm supposed to have it done by today -- but what if I don't get it done by today? What if I jeopardize the whole team with my incompetence? Oh god, we could die if I don't do this. I could mess up the mission and if we don't die because of that, Allura will definitely kill me, and -- What are you doing?”

Green was reaching towards the keyboard with his paw, but it was pushed away by Pidge.

“What are you doing? I've worked so hard on this and I'm so close, so I don't want you messing it up, thank you very much!”

When Green a tried again, Pidge smacked his paw away again. “Stop!”

Green growled and made Pidge back off, and he took that opportunity to press a button on the keyboard. Pidge hesitantly looked at the screen and gaped. “Oh. You… you did it. Wow.” She raised her eyes to Green and he was sitting with a smug look. “Sorry. Guess I got a little… um, angry back there.”

Pidge hugged Green and he purred as if forgiving her. “Thanks.” now grinning, Pidge started typing again. Needless to say, the team completed their mission.

\---

Black was a regal sort of lion, especially compared to the others. She always had her head lifted and chest stuck out proudly, which made Shiro a little hesitant to approach her at first. When he did, though, they were always very close. As leaders, they had a mutual sort of attitude, but their bond was arguably the strongest of them all. 

They could always be seen walking around the castle together, and they were always there for their team. When the team got scared at times they just had to look at their stong leaders and be assured.

Black was like Allura in the fact that they watched the team with motherly eyes when they thought no one was looking. Shiro always saw it though, and he always smiled at it.

\---

Hunk woke up with his head resting on Yellow, as it always was. Hunk had long abandoned his pillow and instead used his new one, which happened to be warm and living and in the shape of a lion. He lifted his body and yawned, making Yellow wake up as well. He stretched as he waited for Hunk to fully wake up and stand. They headed to the kitchen as they did every morning, and Hunk made a cup of space coffee for himself and made food for the both of them. Yellow ate happily. The smell of food would eventually wake up everyone else in the castle, and Hunk would have finished his breakfast and started everyone else's as they sleepily walked in.

Like the sun, Hunk and Yellow woke everyone up with food for the day.

\---

When the lions reverted back to their mechanical forms, it usually meant business. The team would gear up and head down to fight; it was a sad thing for people so young to be battling in a war. A war for the universe, no less.

It was always a good time with their lions as lions with blood in their systems and breath in their lungs, though. They got to let loose and have fun and fool around like young people should. They also served as extra comfort during tough times, though the familial bond of the team did that anyway. The lions may have been the reason they were all there, but they're also a reason why they stayed.


End file.
